


When Hell Freezes Over

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Mutually Unrequited, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Stranded in an abandoned cabin with only one bed, Buffy doesn't want to sleep with Spike... or does she?





	When Hell Freezes Over

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** When Hell Freezes Over  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 429  
>  **Summary:** Stranded in an abandoned cabin with only one bed, Buffy doesn't want to sleep with Spike... or does she?   
> **A/N:** written for the [Nekid Spike's 'Mix & Match' challenge!](https://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5349391.html) at nekid_spike

“Do you want the left side or the right side?”

Buffy stared unblinkingly at the only bed in the one room cabin as her mind drifted to thoughts of the two of them naked, writhing on the bed in throes of ecstasy. She would be willing to bet Spike would be... _Wait. What did he say?_ “What?”

Spike smiled as he repeated, “Do you want the left side or right side of the bed?” 

_Did he think they were going to...? That wouldn’t be a good idea at all. She didn’t think she would be capable of keeping her hands to herself._ “Do you seriously think I’m going to sleep with you?” Buffy glared up at the blonde vampire. He had to be out of his mind. 

“Why not?” 

_What the hell was she supposed to say?_ Buffy blinked before quickly reverting to her old standby. “Because you’re...”

“Let me guess. Because I’m evil?” Spike gave her a wicked grin as he quickly interrupted. He stared into her eyes and something in them gave him pause. His grin widened. “Ah, so that’s it.” 

“What’s it?”

Spike ran his hand down his chest and across his stomach as he spoke. “You’re afraid you won’t be able to keep your hands of my hot, tight body.” 

She spluttered with indignation. That was exactly why she wouldn’t sleep in the same bed with him but he didn’t need to know that. “No, Spike. That’s not it at all. Hell will freeze over before I sleep with you... in any context of the word.”

“You keep telling yourself that, slayer.” Spike gave her a wink as he lay down and patted the spot beside him. “Come on. You know you want to.”

For a few minutes longer Buffy stood in silent debate with herself. On one hand she knew that getting in the bed with Spike was wrong on so many levels it was too many to count but on the other hand they were stranded, they’d walked for hours before finding the abandoned cabin and she was bone tired.

“Fine.” Buffy toed off her shoes. “I’ll take the right side.” 

Spike hid his grin and scooted over to make room but as she lay down beside him he snaked his arm around her, pulled her close and whispered softly in her ear, “Did hell just freeze over?”

Buffy smiled despite herself. “No.” 

“Come on, Slayer.” Spike growled against her ear. “Admit it. I’m getting to you.”

It was all she could do not to groan out loud. _If he only knew._


End file.
